


The Curious Case of Jenson Button

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2012 season, But probably crack, Fluff, Jenson and Cake, Jenson is always the confidante, M/M, Matchmaking, Not Really Crack, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Shipper Trash Jenson, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're unsure if you are queer or bi,<br/>Who are you gonna try?<br/>JENSON BUTTON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Jenson Button

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 2011-2012ish Seasons.

Jenson thinks - _very loudly in case whoever is in charge of the human race can hear_ \- that someone must have seriously been pissed off by him at some point in his life for him to be the recipient of all these calls.

He's finally got a spoon full of cake in his mouth after a rather long talk about the difference between bisexuality and bi-curiosity when he gets his third call of the day.

"Hello-"

"I can't do it."

Jenson sighs. A British accent, slightly high pitched, and the clear signs of anxiety point to only one driver he knows. "Lewis, I told you. You don't have to come out if you don't want to."

"But, I'm not overly well-known yet. And despite the entire racer dad thing, neither is Nico-" Lewis is babbling, clearly going overboard with all his thinking. Jenson mentally checks **overcompensation** off the list of _reactions to sexuality crises_.

"This is assuming he's also bi. Or, you know, gay." Jenson interjects, shoving his cake in the refrigerator. It's clear he's not about to catch a break.

" _Jenson_ " Lewis groans. "I am literally past the denial stage by just the skin of my teeth. I think I'm allowed to think positively."

"Just be realistic." Jenson sat back down, a glass of cold water and the morning paper in front of him. "You could end up like Mark."

Lewis winces slightly at that. "Or I could end up like Sebastian?"

Jenson smiles. Admittedly, he was proud to have had a hand in that one. "He was so nervous, I'm surprised Kimi gave him the time of day.

"Kimi likes being unpredictable." Lewis rolls his eyes. Jenson can tell from the snort he let out.

"I don't think he knew either, that he'd been in love." Jenson said, a little wistfully. "Not until he left."

"It happens when you've got hundreds of cameras flashing in your face." Lewis' tone drops indicating the seriousness of his words. "It blinds you to what's right in front of you."

"Personal experience?" Jenson snickers.

"Personal _fact_." Lewis' voice is chirpy again and Jenson can hear Nico slamming the door open and calling for his best friend. "I think I'm telling him today."

"Good luck with that." Jenson says, fingers crossing as Lewis muttered a small goodbye and hung up.

Jenson drained his glass of water and picked up on the first ring. The caller ID read Checo. One of the younger guys.

He tried to recall what it could possibly be about when it hit him.

"Is it Hülkenberg?" He answered, Checo spluttering at the other end of the line.

Jenson grinned. Clearly, he'd taken up the wrong career choice.

"What's the problem?" He said, mentally checking off **denial** on his list of _reactions to sexual identity crises_.

Maybe today wouldn't be a total write-off after all.


End file.
